Hebi no Kage
by Narsha
Summary: After the third great ninja war, Orochimaru had been nominated Yondaime Hokage by the Daimyo of the Fire country. His personnal assistant is none other than Minato. Except that accidents happens quiclky and that they are necessary when paths of power are bloodstained.


The man looked at the mass grave in front of his eyes. No expression came through his eyes. The corpses lined up ahead of him represented nothing at all. From his pedestal he observes the trenches. About fifty soldiers of Iwa were lying on the battlefield in positions challenging the laws of nature. Of course they weren't breathing anymore. And this squad had merely four mens against her. Well four. Only one had been enough. Him, again him. The one that all acclaimed as the « Yellow Flash ». He had to say this youngster had both strengh and looks. Inside him, he was hoping that the Daimyio would make the difference between a spark of talent and the needs of the village? Their village. Konoha had had a close shave. After all, wasn't it the most powerful country of the five who dominated this world ?

Orochimaru came down from his perch and landed without making any sound between de dead ones. Frankly, suppressing all his enemies that way, it looked like boasting. He could have done the same; he who was called Sannin, never the villagers called him a "hero". But he confessed that for simple minds like theirs, a grand gesture that projects you into the higher spheres was worth more a long and regular work. He examined the bodies one by one. Not really resistant. Honestly, if he had been there to handle the Kannabi Bridge's crisis, there would have been more survivors and more prisoners. When some thinks in emergency and want to look the better, no surprise that they cause so many damages.

The pale-skinned man turned momentarily his eyes from the battlefield. Down was showing up and soon, representatives from both camps would show up to take their due. These corpses wouldn't stay here for long. If he only needed samples, no one would see. Pensive, he searched for the rare pearl among the bodies. Maybe could he find some hidden talent that the Rock village wanted to keep hidden? His collect went more than frustrating. Nothing seemed to be good to his eyes. Minato Namikaze didn't deserve any credit for his victory, and the Chuunins of Konoha that he saved or that have died from the blade of these dead opponents had no talent. He had eye for it. Jiraya's disciple had a passable level, even if he better needed to make the most of it. And there was the son of the White Fang that everyone worshiped and that graduated Junín at thirteen. He hoped the loss of capacity of the village wouldn't go further. Otherwise he would reverse the trend. Good elements were way better than a horde of mediocre shinobi.

Orochimaru looked at his hands. His fingers were trembling a little. He should be more careful. He risked wasting some time. Some of the tests had recently… gone bad. And it was more and more harder to look healthy in front of the little Anko. If he looked sick in presence of the Daimyo, his promotion would go down the drain, he was sure of it. And in his viewpoint, he fitted the post the best.

In the afternoon, Konoha will welcome its Yondaime Hokage. And it must be him and anyone else. To replace his old master that wars had exhausted, a firm and solid hand was needed, but mostly a young and innovative one. Among the candidates, he immediately excluded Jiraya. That one would have been more valuable if only he hasn't been spending his life running over the world and the girls. And his pupil wasn't mature either. Frankly, who would have seen Namikaze Minato as Yondaime? People would be morons to do so! And wasn't he the most serious and deserving student of Sarutobi Hiruzen? His worst rival was indeed Shimura Danzô, that embittered and ambitious cripple who was awaiting the fall of the Third to take its place. Yes, that man was a danger, not only to himself but also to the Leaf Village. When he is in authority, he will get him surveyed. His Root was useful, but in better hands she will get indispensable.

Because he was dreaming, he almost didn't hear the husky wheeze coming from under a corpse. A carnivorous smile bloomed on his thin lips. The Sannin moved the dead body away carefully. He mustn't leave a minor trace. But he had to see what destiny put on his way so early this morning. It was a kid. Puny and covered with bugs. The rags on his back had taken the smell of the rotting corpses. The frightened eyes of the child looked into his. The brat tried to crawl under the dead bodies, to escape his hand which wanted to catch him. Orochimaru found himself irritated. Was it for that dork that dug into the dead soldiers he gave so much trouble? The seedy must had to hide him when he heard him before. At last was he able to grab locks of his hair. They were stinking and greasy. He didn't bother. Finding a unknown healthy child in this time of war was a boon not to be ignored. The kid barked, tried to scratch and bite, to kick him out with all his strength. What was he thinking? His grip was strong, she had seen many others, much more solid, much more rebel than him. Their eyes crossed again. Then his look became glassy, and his chin bumped against his frail chest.

For lack of a ninja he had a brat. At least the crop was good. He shouldn't hang out here more. The trackers would come for the bodies, to bury them. What a waste! Hopefully he came before them and after the looters. Too bad they haven't stayed. He wouldn't have turned up his nose at another human being.

Fast as wind, he reached his hideout. There lived his few faithful men. Those who, he was aware of it, wouldn't talk nor leave his side. He gave them the kid a few orders. Let's have them buck him up! With his new resources as Hokage, he would certainly have new ideas. So could he elaborate some other of these techniques and learn about the existing ones. One day he will know all the answers and master all the Jutsus. That day no one will equal him.

He took a fast shower. A displeasing smell, or going out sloppy dressed could repel the greatest lord of the Fire Land! And he didn't want that. No, he should get him in his side. And then he would get the position that belonged to him. He would be Yondaime Hokage.

At the time of the ceremony, they were four in front of the Lord representing the Fire Country. Orochimaru immediately found he was stupid and ignorant. But he was superior to him as a noble. He simulated joy. He must admit that he had an ascendency upon his competitors : a job as guard of the Daimyo that he refused many years ago. Which meant the man recognized his talent. Though he twitched at the idolatry look the noble was giving to Minato. Luckily that guy was modest.

"Decline your identity to the Lord" a councilor said. "Then will you answer the questions you may be ask."

They went in age order, the younger went first. Minato moved forward, bowed formally, and then smiled. His smile, always affects others. Why should he be handsome? Physically, Orochimaru found himself rather good-looking. But a point of jealousy poured its bitter taste in his mouth. The clear voice of the blond made his teeth grin; it wasn't trembling because of apprehension. He had prepared himself to everything. Minato reintegrate their line. The black-haired man saw the look of the master on his disciple. Jiraya was proud of him, and not envious at all. When he presented himself to the noble, he looked ridiculous. His friend had a hard time not grinning at him. He didn't stand the minor chance. Danzô, quite the contrary, didn't bother giving him a mock. Some councilors stared at him. He couldn't guess if they approved his attitude. The Daimyo thanked Jiraya for the publication of his first novel. That fool was ready to give him the post only because he was a former student of Sarutobi Hiruzen. Orochimaru understood he better charmed the councilors of the lord, and not the man himself. Perfect, he will do so.

He moved forward, bowed, and smiled. His eyes were still sharp. He saw discretely a councilor giving a nudge to his neighbor.

"My name is Orochimaru. I'm thirty seven. My shinobi master was Sarutobi Hiruzen" he said.

"Orochimaru… I know that name" the Daimyo said. "Are your parents nobles, perhaps?"

"I have to disappoint you. My only family died during the Second Great War."

"But your name…"

"My liege forgets that he wanted that young man to be part of his personal guard fifteen years ago. He's a very remarkable man"

"Ah? Did… did he do something special in his life?"

"As Jiraya he is part of the Sannin, my Lord. His fighting skills are indeed proven."

"Did… Did he also read books?"

"You never read them, my lord. It written here that his work was rather scientific and led to improvements in a few domains."

"You would say he's the best applicant to the post?"

"Indeed, my Lord."

They politely made him go back to the line. The conversation about Orochimaru had been much more fructiferous than the ones about Minato or Jiraya. The two stared at him with respect. As for Danzô he looked threatening. It was more that urgent to limit his abuses of power. His pace when he moved was straight, military. His brief salute was bordering on rudeness, and his talk on disrespect. He wanted to impose himself. Perfect he was discredited all by himself. When he came back to where he stood before, his face showed an expression of self-confidence that Orochimaru found amusing. Did that man possess any glimpse of diplomacy?

They made them wait a moment without sitting, whereas the councilors debated. It seemed that two sides were fighting one another. He was certain one was with him. But did they have the majority? Jiraya's name fell from the lips of the illustrious man, chocking everyone arguing. Apparently nobody was with that cheap rubbish writer. Beside him the aforementioned had been speaking with his student. Apparently he wasn't keen on settling him in the higher administrative sphere of the village.

The discussions leading on nothing, they summon Sarutobi Hiruzen so that he could give them his thoughts about the applicants. His answer was irrevocable, I was the one he estimated the more suited for the job. And of the choice wasn't of the liking of the Lord, he could chose whoever he wanted. But in his humble opinion, which Orochimaru respected for being perfectly the same as his, Minato was too young for such a responsibility (He had experienced that because he was nominated at fifteen during war), Jiraya wasn't mature or focused enough, and the ideas of Danzô had nothing to do with the peace that was coming.

The debate came to an end, leaving the Daimyo in his thoughts. Eventually, after an interminable time, a name went through his mouth. His. With calm and measured moves, Orochimaru declared himself honored by the Lord's choice. He made some formal engagements to show his respect of the traditions. In his sweet madness, he went to announce a social gathering in Konoha to celebrate his election. If with this event he had the occasion to forge ties with the important clans of Konoha, the sooner the better!

When he came back to the village, the Yondaime Hokage was brought to the office by his predecessor. That one gave him the traditional hat of the village's leader with ceremony, confess him some secret that only the officials knew and wished him good luck. He warned him about Danzô, the dangerous old man and his Root, without noticing his former student was already aware of these facts. And had some different projects that his old Sensei about his invisible army. Although he took into account one of his advices: hire Namikaze Minato as his assistant. That way he would have someone to help him and also a capable stand-in trained under his care to the art of power.

Then came the time to present himself to the plebs. So he climbed on the top of the official building and from the sky looked up and down to the tiny people that acclaimed him from below. His regular costume on his back and the hat in his hands, he showed himself to the crowd.

"I, Orochimaru, had just been nominated Yondaime Hokage by the Daimyo of the Fore Country. I swear to act in the interest of the citizens. I swear to restore the past splendor of our village, so that we take back the place we had before. I claim that hard and high: the Leaf village will surpass the others. Because we are bound together by something much more stronger than the other shinobi of this world. We believe in the Will of Fire, which was given to us by the founders of this village: Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. And this Will of Fire that we carry with us is the proof that we are more gathered and stronger than the other villages. This Will, it flows in my veins as in yours. It's in every breath of our children, in every memory of our ancestors. Thanks to it, I can say that more than a village, Konoha is one big family. An odd family, indeed, but a family I will be committed to protect, that any of you will intend to protect. Thank you, you are the forces that will bring Konoha back on its feet.

The man kept silent and applauded the people from below. He was certain most of them didn't understand the mean of his words. He didn't bother. He wasn't proud of them. It was the others that answered his call by honest cheers that gave him the courage to keep acting for the village. He wished he could change the mentalities and legalize some of his practices that had led to his scientific writings. Because more than anything, he knew that there was too little time in life to achieve his goal. And too many feelings in the human heart to accept without grudging any new ideas that assailed his mind.

Talking about ideas, some pretends they can pick them out of a hat. And for once, Orochimaru wouldn't be part of the skeptics that would contradict that saying. From his official headgear, he pulled out a long black strand of hair matted in woven straw. And that made him overjoyed. He that had never put it in his head; he knew who belonged the follicle. A hair, will you say, it's nothing, even if it was indeed Senju Hashirama's hair. But for the scientist to the core he was, this discovery was priceless. Death cells could come back to life between his fingers, who knew?

Inside the twist and turns of his bunker he had made built for his dark experiments, children cried because of their new injection.

Later, a couple of day may have passed, Orochimaru invited in the official building the famous families of Konoha, and the others which could always be of use. Among the applicants to the post of Hokage, only Danzô didn't show up. But the black-haired man foresaw that a private meeting will occur between them at the most appropriate time. The entire city came, and we had to say that it was gorgeous. With a few words to the good people, Fugaku Uchiha and his rival Hyuuga Hiashi gave their attention to him. Some flatters and he would get their interest. But he had to restrain his enthusiasm, and also the appeal of the power he had gained so quickly. Just a wrong step and he would fall from higher than he could ever climb again.

Namikaze Minato was present too, a superb women by his side. At the moment he saw her, his jealousy for the blonde's aspect grew deeper again. Navigating to the couple, he noticed with bitterness that the mother was pregnant of a few months. The round shape of her stomach only made her more attractive. He never loved scrawny women. And he had to say his rival (as he now considered that upstart that was Namikaze Minato) had taste in women. He wished he had made the acquaintance of this young lady years before that day and had been able to court her. Never mind! Namikaze Minato was still useful to go forward in political ways. An accident during a mission happens so fast once his smooth talker talents would be useless.


End file.
